Cause We Are One (Hunhan)
by Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim
Summary: Karena, aku dan kau, Kita selalu satu. Karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Dan karena kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Kita ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama. HunHan, Angst!


Cause We Are One

By Jung Seomi With Kym Rin

Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, HunHan

Angst

One Shoot

Happy Read

.

.

.

Aku adalah kau

Kau adalah aku

Kita adalah satu

Luhan duduk di kursi roda. Pada taman itu hanya terlihat dirinya. Ia senang menghirup udara taman itu. Disana sebenarnya ia tidak sendiri. Namun, Orang yang bersamanya sedang pergi sebentar

"Hyeong, Ini bubletea mu" kata Sehun yang baru saja datang dengan membawa dua cup buble tea "seperti yang kau pesan. Bubletea rasa cokelat" kata Sehun. Luhan tersenyum. Dibantu oleh Sehun ia menyedot bubletea nya. Ia menghirup aroma bubletea yang sangat harum.

"Hyeong, kau ingin pergi ke tempat lain?" tanya Sehun. "seperti apa bentuk bunga Sehun?" tanya Luhan balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ya, Luhan buta. Ia tidak bisa melihat bunga. Itu alasannya menanyakannya pada Sehun.

Sehun mendesah "seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu Hyeong. Mereka mencolok dengan warna mereka masing-masing yang berbeda" jawab Sehun. Luhan hanya diam. Matanya tak terfokus karena kecacatannya. "lalu kau? Seperti apa dirimu?" pertanyaan yang sama. Berulang kali Luhan menanyakannya. Sehun hanya mendesah.

"pertanyaan yang sama lagi? kau lelahkan menjawabnya? Lelahkah kau mendorong kursi roda itu pula?" tanya Luhan. "Ani aku tak akan pernah lelah. Aku berjanji padamu untuk menjadi mata dan kakimu menjadi penglihat dan penggerakmu. Selama aku masih bernafas. Janji itu akan selalu kupegang. Karena kau adalah aku. Dan karena aku adalah kau"

"terimakasih Sehun" kata Luhan "itu tidak diperlukan. Kita adalah satu" jawab Sehun.

.

.

"Sehun... Udaranya sangat segar. Pasti pemandangannya indah" kata Luhan. "benar hyeong" jawab sehun. "apa disini ada banyak rumput?" tanya Luhan lagi. "Benar" jawab Sehun lagi.

"Sehun... maukah kau membantuku memijak rumput-rumput itu?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun mengiyakan dan membantu Luhan yang lumpuh untuk berdiri. Luhan tersenyum merasakan rumputrumput yang ia pijak pada kakinya. Sehun turut tersenyum melihat hyeongnya

.

.

.

"hyeong apa kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Sehun

"Boleh"

"Oh Sehun! Tidak malukah kau punya hyeong seperti dia? Sudah buta, cacat lagi. kalau tidak denganmu ia pasti tidak bisa sekolah" sindir murid-murid yang berlalu lalang disana. Namun, semua tak ingin sehun dengarkan. Tidak punya teman sekalipun tidak masalah. Karena, ia punya satu-satunya hyeong yang paling ia sayangi. Ia tidak yakin bisa hidup tanpa Luhan

"sehun, tidak kah kau ingin memiliki seorang teman?" tanya Luhan. "kau temanku hyeong" jawab Sehun sambil terus mendorong kursi roda Luhan ke kantin. Sehun menghentikan kursi roda Luhan di depan sebuah meja. "kau ingin makan apa?". Tanya sehun "apapun yang menurutmu paling baik" jawab Luhan. Sehun pergi ke membeli makanan. Sedangkan Luhan duduk sendiri

"Hey Cacat! Sebaiknya kau tak perlu sekolah! Melihat saja tidak bisa!" sindir Krystal "apalagi melihat! Berjalan saja tidak bisa" tambah Jessica. Luhan hanya menunduk. Ini sudah sering terjadi padanya. Jessica dan Krystal tidak suka akan keberadaannya di sekolah karena kecacatan Luhan. Mereka mendorang kursi roda Luhan hingga Luhan terjatuh. Seluruh orang di sana menertawai Luhanyang buta berusaha mencari kursi rodanya yang telah dijauhkan darinya oleh Krystal Luhan hanya bisa pasrah. Ia menunggu sehun datang. Sehun adiknya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?!" teriak seseorang, Sehun. "ayolah Oh Sehun... kau tampan dan cocok menjadi bintang di sekolah ini sama seperti kami" kata Jessica. "yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah membereskan dan membuangnya" tambah Krystal sambil menunjuk Luhan yang masih tersungkur di tanah.

Sehun mengambil Kursi roda Luhan dan menghampirinya "Hyeong ini aku Sehun" kata Sehun "Sehunnie, tolong bantu aku" tanya Luhan. Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk mengamati Luhan. "apa hyeong baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk "Gwenchana"

"aku ingin membalas dendam pada mereka" kata Sehun. "andwae. Nan gwenchana.. mereka benar aku memang cacat" kata Luhan lirih "Ani hyeong... aku kau tidak cacat. Matamu ada padakku. Kakimu ada padaku.

Sebenarnya, Luhan dan sehun kembar. Namun, Sehun terlahir sempurna. Dan Luhan terlahir buta dan lumpuh. Dari awal Sehun yang sempurna selalu menjaga Luhan, merawat Luhan apapun yang terjadi pada Luhan Sehun selalu ada. Bagi Sehun, mata yang ada di kepalanya adalah milik Luhan pula. Kakinya yang mempu berjalan milik Luhan pula. Sehun dan Luhan adalah satu.

Luhan sangat menyayangi Sehun. Meski sekalipun ia belum pernah melihat wajah sehun. Ia senang karena memiliki Sehun. Ia merasa beruntung karen terlahir sebagai kakak sehun. Meski cacat, itu tidak masalah bagi Luhan. Asalkan ada sehun untuknya

Dua orang pemuda tengah belajar di kamarnya. Pemuda yang satu membacakan dan yang satu lagi menjawabnya secar Lisan. Begitulah cara Sehun dan Luhan belajar."Sehunnie... apa kau tidak lelah belajar dengan cara seperti ini?" tanya Luhan "jangan perah tanyakan itu lagi. mataku adalah matamu. Kakiku adalah kakimu"

"hyeong aku merasa sebentar lagi kau bisa melihat" kata Sehun pada Luhan. "benarkah? Tidak ada donor retina yang cocok untuk mata ku" jawab Luhan. Sehun mendesah "pasti ada" luhan tersenyum mendengarnya

"jika aku punya mata yang pertama ingin kulihat adalah Kau, Sehun. Orang itu haruslah kau. Adik yang paling Kusayangi. Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Iya, kau harus melihatku untuk yang pertama kalinya"

Tiba-tiba Sehun yang mendorong kursi rodanya tiba-tiba berhenti "wae Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tidak menjawab begitu lama. "sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan lagi. namun, sehun tidak menjawab "Sehun-ah? Gwenchanayo?"

"Nan Gwenchana hyeong" jawab Sehun suarnya terdengar bergetar menahan rasa sakit. "Sehun-ah? Gwenchanayo? Gwenchanayo? Sehun-ah?!" Luhan panik karena Sehun tidak menjawab.

'Bruk'

Sehun ambruk. Luhan makin panik dan bingung "Sehun-ah" Luhan hanya bisa memanggil nama Sehun sambil karena tidak bisa berdiri dan ia tidak tahu dimana sehun ambruk. "TOLONG! TOLONG!" teriak Luhan. Lalu, beberapa orang tersdengar mandekat

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seseorang

"tolong Selamatkan dia" Luhan bicara sambil menunjuk arah asal. Namun, orang itu tau kalau Luhan bermaksud menunjuk namja yang sednag pingsan. "saya akan membantu" lalu orang itu pergi dengan membawa sehun

"kau kenapa Sehun-ah?" gumam Luhan. "tidakkah kau berniat ke rumah sakit?" tiba-tiba erdengar suara seseorang. "rumah sakit? Maukah kau mengantarku ke tempat itu?" tanya luhan. "Ne"

Biasanya, Orang yang menunggu kepastian dari Dokter apabila Keluarganya ada yang sakit akan mondar-mandir khawatir. Tapi berbeda dengan Luhan, Ia hanya diam di kursi rodanya. Bukannya tidak khawatir, tapi ia memang kesulitan dalam berjalan.

Seorang dokter keluar dari kamar perawatan Sehun. "Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?. Apa dia baik-baik saja?. Kenapa dia bisa pingsan tiba-tiba?" tanya Luhan khawatir "adakah keluarga dari Sehun selain kau?" tanya Dokter "ada, dia pamanku dia sibuk bekerja di Amerika. Kami hanya tinggal berdua. Aku memang buta dan Lumpuh. Tapi, aku pendengar yang baik Dok, aku janji"

Dokter itu terdiam sejenak hingga ia mendorong kursi roda Luhan ke ruangannya.

Luhan menutup kedua mulutnya menghindari teriakan keras keluar dari mulut kecilnya. "Tidak mungkin!" Luhan hanya bisa terdiam di kursi rodanya. Sang dokter membawa Luhan kekamar Sehun. Luhan menangis dihadapan Sehun. Terngiang kalimat dokter tadi di telinga Luhan

"Sehun dan Luhan kalian berdua lahir kembar dan memiliki kecacatan. Kecacatanmu adalah buta dan lumpuh dan sehun, ia mengalami kerusakan Jantung yang baru terdeteksi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi, karena biayanya mahal dan kau juga Sakit parah (selain Lumpuh dan buta Luhan juga memiliki penyakit yang tak mudah di sembuhkan) Sehun memilih untuk menyembuhkan penyakitmu dengan uang yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tua kalian. Dibanding menyembuhkan kerusakan jantungnya yang bertambah parah tiap tahunnya. Ia adalah adik yang baik Luhan. Dan sekarang ujung dari semua pengorbannanya untukmu. Dia berpesan padaku untuk menyembuhkanmu dan memberikan matanya untukmu"

Luhan menangis dan menangis. Ia tidak menyangka adiknya ini punya pemikiran seperti itu. Ia mengingat lagi kata-katanya "Apa mungkin penyakit Sehun bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Luhan pada sang Dokter "hanya ada Satu" jawab Dokter itu "apa?" tanya Luhan "Donor Jantung" jawab Dokter itu "kalau begitu carikan donor jantung" jawab Luhan sigap "tidak mudah mencari donor jantung yang bertahun-tahun mencarinya saja sampai sekarang belum menemukannya" jawab sang dokter. Luhan melemas

"sehun! Paboya! Paboya! Niga Jongmal pabo saram!" kata Luhan marah-marah sambil menangis. Ia berusaha menggenggam tangan Sehun tapi tidak berhasil. Karena ia tidak tahu tangn Sehun dimana. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis sejad-jadinya sambil mengatai Sehun pabo berulang kali.

.

.

.

Tok-tok-tok. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. "masuklah" tiak Luhan. 4 orang namja masuk ke ruangan itu "Luhan..." kata salah satunya lirih "kau dokter kan?" tanya Luhan. "ya. Tapi aku kesini sebagai teman. Panggil aku Kris" kata namja itu "aku datang bersama Suho, Lay, dan Baekhyun. Mereka juga Dokter"

"kenapa kalian mengunjungi kami?" tanya Luhan "kami ingin bertanya pendaptmu akan keinginan Sehun. Tanpa bantuan alat-alat itu ia tidak akan bertaha. Dan alat-alat itu hanya membuatnya tidak tenang Luhan" Luhan terdiam

"aku sakit parah kan Dokter?" tanya Luhan. "Ya" jawab Dokter Wu/ Kris. "Kemungkinan aku untuk sembuh hanya kecil kan?" tanya Luhan lagi "Benar" jawab Kris singkat. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"itu mustahil Luhan" kata Kris "tidak, kita buat ini jadi tidak mustahil" kata Luhan "Bukankah lebih baik mengikuti keinginan Sehun?" Tanya Kris Sekali lagi "tidak. Lakukan yang aku inginkan" kata Luhan bersikeras "baik, akan kuhubungi Pamanmu terlebih dahulu"

.

.

.

Luhan diam. Ia menghela nafasnya. Ingin ia melihat sosok adiknya untuk kali ini saja. Hanya kali ini. Ia ingin melihat adik yang terbaring di sampingnya. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia rasakan sekarang? Haruskah Ia bahagia?. Atau kecewa?. Ia belum sempat melihat adiknya. Tapi, ini harus terjadi. Perlahan kesadaran Luhan menurun.

.

.

.

Kris POV

Sehun terbangun. Ia telah sadar.  
"Kris? Bukankah kau katakan Usiaku di ujung tanduk?" tanya Sehun padaku. "Ya, tapi kau Selamat" jawabku dengan suara bergetar "kalau begitu mana Luhan? Ia pasti Khawatir. Oh ya berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanya sehun serius "Dua setengah bulan"

"MWO?Luhan... 2 setengah bulan? Berapa biaya rumah sakit yang terpotong?. Bagaimana dengan penngobatan Luhan?" tanya Sehun lagi padaku. Aku hanya diam. Ia menatapku begitu lama memnita penjelasan. Suaraku makin bergetar. Aku tak sanggup menjawabnya

"Keadaan Luhan bertambah buruk. Bahkan, tidak ada kesempatan untuk sembuh. Penyakitnya sudah terlalu parah Sehun..." jawabku. Sehun menatapku nanar "antar aku ke kamarnya. Ia juga sedang koma kan?"

"Aniya" jawabku singkat "dia sudah sadar?"

"Aniya" jawabku "lalu?"

"Luhan memberikan jantungnya untukmu"

"MWOOO?. Apa Kau gila? Samasaja kau membunuh Luhan! Hyeong! Luhan hyeong!" teriak sehun. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Membunuh Luhan?. Mungkin ya...

Begini ceritanya :

Beberapa hari setelah Sehun koma. Luhan juga terbaring sakit. Penyakitnya kambuh dan bertambah parah setiap harinya. Setiap hari ia memaksaku untuk melakukan operasi jantung. Ia ingin memberikan jantungnya pada adiknya

"Kris. Tolong... kumohon. Kau tidak membunuhku. Kau membiarkanku hidup dalam tubuh adikku. Dari awal kami memang satu. Kami hidup bersama. Aku adalah Sehun. Dan Sehun adalah aku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sehun. Tapi, Aku bisa hidup dalam tubuh Sehun"

"Luhan aku tidak bisa melakukannya" kataku "kumohon Kris"

Setelah itu Luhan mengalami koma. Ia dan sehun sama-sama hidup bergantung alat dan obat jika alat itu dilepas dan pemberian obat dihentikan maka, mereka akan pergi. Kris mengadakan rapat para Dokter dan dihadiri paman Hunhan serta wartawan untuk meliput. Kami mengadakan rapat tentang apa yang harus dilakukan pada Hunhan. Akhirnya kami berpendapat bahwa lebih baik menaruh jantung Luhan pada Sehun. Karena Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama kritis.

Akhirnya Waktu itupun tiba kami berencana melakukan operasi. Namun, tiba saatnya mata Luhan terbuka. Itu menjadi sebuah kendala yang makin sulit. Aku bingung dan hendak melakukan rapat yangkedua. Namun, Luhan tiba-tia bicara. "Kris, aku tahu itu kau. aku saudah tidak tahan Lagi. Kepalaku sangat sakit. Berikan anestesi dan lakukan sekarang. Lagipula lebih baik hidup dalam tubuh Sehun dari pada terus kesakitan seperti ini"

"Tapi Luhan..."  
"Kris, Jebal..." aku hanya terdiam. Menatap pandangan kosong Luhan. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "Biarkan aku Hidup dalam tubuh Sehun. Dari awal kami satu. Biarkan itu selamanya... Jebal... Jebal Kris. Jebal Dr. Wu" aku menghela nafas.

"Haruskah Luhan?. Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" tanyaku "biarkan aku merekam suaraku untuknya"

Aku hanya diam tak mampu berucap. Aku mengeluarkan smartphone ku dan membuka rekaman suara. "katakan pada smartphone ini apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya"

"Sehun-ah, kita terlahir sebagai dua orang yang berbeda. Meskipun begitu kita teap satu. Aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku. Aku menyayangimu dan kau menyayangiku. Kita tidak akan pernah berpisah apapun yang terjadi. Karena aku hidupdi dalam dirimu. Aku ada selama kau ada. Aku hidup selama kau hidup. Karena aku tidak bisa hdup tanpamu, kaupun tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Aku akan selalu hidup bersamamu. Di dalam dirimu, Selamanya. Aku menyayangimu Sehun, meski sekalipun aku belum pernah melihatmu. Tapi, nanti aku akan melihatmu melalui matamu ketika kau berkaca. Dan aku akan bicara mellui mulutmu mendengar dengan telingamu, berjalan dengan kakim, menyentuh dengan tanganmu... sekali lagi aku hidup dalam dirimu. Karena kita satu"

Rekaman itu berakhir. Aku dan tim dokter malakukan operasi pada Luhan dan Sehun. Dan operasinya berhasil sesuai keinginan Luhan. Luhan dimakamkan. Namun, dia tidak mati Ia hidup dalam diri Sehun hingga Akhir hayat Sehun. Karena mereka Satu. Jantung Luhan tidak bisa terus berdetak tanpa tubuh sehun dan Tubuh Sehun tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jantung Luhan

.

.

.

Sehun yang ada dihadapanku terus menangis di depan makam Luhan. "Hyeong! Hyeong! Hyeong! Sebagai orang yang hanya bisa menonton, aku sangat sedih. Mataku berkaca sekuat tenaga mencoba menghentikan airmata yang hendak jatuh. Aku tidak menyangka akan ada sepasang anak kembar seperti mereka. Sepanjang masa, Kisah dua pasien ini tidak akan pernah terlupakan olehku Sampai karirku ku berakhir, Ani, sampai hayatku berakir.

Kita adalah saudara yang tidak akan terpisah

Karena, aku dan kau, Kita selalu satu

Karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu

Dan karena kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku

Kita ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama

Dikisah hidupku, begitu banyak terukir namamu

Namamu adalah sebuah nama yang akan kuceritakan pada orang-orang itu

Bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang pernah beruntung mengenalmu

Mulai saat ini tidak ada gerai tawamu. Tidak ada senyum manismu

Tidak ada suara lembutmu. Tidak ada dirimu

Semua hanya tersisa sebuah kisah kenangan yang hanya ingatan

Satu hal yang kita tau, kita satu. Kau tidak hilang. Dan ada dalam diriku sampai akhir hayatku

END

Annyeong All! Kym balik dengan sebuah kisah Angst! Ini Kym buat bareng temen sekelas Kym namanya Jung Seomi! Kalo ngerasa FF ini plagiat, itu salah! Karena Kym dan Seomi bikin ini bareng-bareng! Jadi jangan menyangka buruk Kym! Kalo nggak percaya, Konfrimin langsung ke orangnya!

Buat Jung Sisters aku minta maaf harus jadiin mereka Antagonis. Awalnya nggak berencana gitu. Tapi berhubung aku nggak tau harus kasih siapa jadi main Cast, aku keinget Sama Duo Krysica. Ya,,, Begitulah. So, No Bash Please,,,,,

Dan Mian FF ini bener-bener Angst. Hueeee... Ini gara2 dua yeoja penggila Angst Story (Read : Kym Dan Seomi) Dan jadilah FF yang Beginian.


End file.
